Maldita mujer
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Yamato encontraba un problema a esa mujer, principalmente porque se llevaba su paz mental y, para qué negar, también el de su propio cuerpo / Para la actividad "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual" del foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. Chapter 1

Éste fic es parte de la actividad del foro Proyecto 1-8, "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II", que consiste en escribir partiendo de una combinación, una pareja y tomando por tema un extra.

En mi caso, he tomado la combinación "pareja imposible", con Mimi x Hiroaki / Mimi x Yamato y como extra, citas por internet.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. "Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II de Proyecto 1-8"

 **Summary:** Yamato encontraba un problema a esa mujer, principalmente porque se llevaba su paz mental y, para qué negar, también el de su propio cuerpo / Para la actividad "Semana de la Diversidad Sexual" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **.**

 **Maldita Mujer**

 **.**

Yamato volvió a chasquear la lengua con impaciencia. Una de las cosas que no tenía era paciencia y el que esté aguardando más de una hora en el aeropuerto lo desquiciaba. Aunque no debía darle todo el crédito a su impaciencia, no. Una gran parte de su malhumor era el tener que ser él quien vaya a buscar a la nueva _novia_ de su padre.

Se llevó una mano al cabello y se lo peinó con cierto nerviosismo. Comenzaba a pensar que haberle forzado a su padre a introducirlo en el mundo de las citas por internet fue una mala idea. Y no es que haya sido un paraíso para el pobre cuarentón que tenía por progenitor, pues los primeros cinco intentos resultaron ser un fiasco total.

Hasta que Mimi Tachikawa resultó ser la sexta vencida.

Ni siquiera la conocía pero con ver las fotos que su padre le enseñó sabía que era una _mala idea_. Veinticuatro años, cheff profesional, cantante en sus ratos libres y modelo amateur para varios fotógrafos en Instagram debía de indicarle que era una muy, muy mala idea. Su padre no podía estar hablando enserio cuando le dijo que terminó viéndose con la _niña_.

─¡Es menor a mí, incluso! ─Fue lo primero que dijo Yamato ante la noticia de su padre. El hombre de cuarenta y cinco años dejó salir humo de sus labios y echó para atrás la cabeza expresando su claro cansancio del asunto.

─Sólo por un año ─Respondió y Yamato levantó una ceja, incapaz de creer que su padre haya dicho tal cosa─. Ni siquiera sé por qué te conté esto. ¿Desde cuándo tan preocupado por lo que haga o deje de hacer?

─Es menor por veintiún años. No sé, ¿quizá porque podría ser tu hija? ─Hiroaki Ishida lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

─Yo no te dije nada cuando salías con esa rubia del Ferrari rojo* ─Acusó y Yamato se sonrojó.

─Fue una relación pasajera ─Respondió cruzándose de brazos, mirando para otro punto─. Además sólo me llevaba diez años.

Hiroaki exhaló una risa que lo hizo colorearse aún más. Sabía que sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo con su padre, porque el hombre poseía una testarudez ancestral. Sabía que ya estaba lo suficientemente grandecito como para recibir sermones o regaños de su hijo de veinticinco años, sin embargo Yamato temía por las verdaderas intenciones que podría albergar la tal Mimi para con su padre.

Ni siquiera la conocía personalmente (sólo por fotos y de lo que su padre le había dicho), pero no había mucho que ayudase a mejorar la imagen que ya tenía de esa oportunista.

─¿Yamato-kun? ─Una voz dulce lo obligó a voltearse tras oír su nombre y encontrar a una mujer de cabello castaño largo, ondulado con un vestido corto y ajustado a sus delicadas curvas no era lo que había esperado. La muchacha se quitó los lentes de sol que traía para verlo mejor y la vio sonreír con ganas, acercándose a él a paso acelerado, arrastrando con ella una maleta con rueditas─. ¡Qué bueno! ¡Al fin te conozco! ─Yamato no pudo responder pues la mujer se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Su confianza lo dejó abrumado y para qué negar, sentir sus senos contra su pecho y su aroma dulce invadiendo sus sentidos, le arrebataron sonrojos considerables. ¿Qué demonios?

─¿Mimi? ─Preguntó y ella se alejó para mirarlo mejor sin poder borrar su sonrisa radiante que casi lo contagió. Era demasiado brillante, pensó.

─¡La misma! ─Dijo dando una vuelta sobre sus pies y echando a reír jovialmente─. Cuando Hiro-chan me dijo que no podría venir a buscarme me molesté pero entonces me habló de ti y que vendrías en su lugar. Es un alivio porque suelo perderme con facilidad.

Demasiadas palabras todas juntas. Demasiado qué observar en la mujer que tenía delante. Pero principalmente, aún costaba asimilar lo de _"Hiro-chan"_. Si de algo estaba seguro Yamato en esos momentos era que usaría ese apodo para molestar a su padre hasta que la muerte se lo impida.

─Hir… Mi padre me pidió que me disculpara contigo. Trabajo de último momento ─Yamato señaló su equipaje─. Déjame ayudarte con eso.

─Gracias. Eres tan lindo como Hiro-chan había dicho. ─Ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la salida del aeropuerto.

─Ah… ─Fue todo lo que pudo responder Yamato haciéndose a la idea de ser motivo de conversación entre su padre y esa mujer.

─Y tan serio como dicen las fotos ─Siguió hablando ella imitando su ceño fruncido. Yamato sólo pudo acentuar su ceño e incrementar el disgusto que ya traía encima.

* * *

Mirara por donde mirara, Mimi era hermosa. Su padre le había dicho que la mayor parte de su vida vivió en Estados Unidos y sus viajes a tierra americana eran continuas debido a su trabajo como chef internacional. Admirar las curvas que Mimi portaba con orgullo, le hablaban de una dieta bastante distinta a la de cualquier nipón. Trataba de no ser demasiado evidente al mirarla pero sencillamente no se podía. Esa mujer era un pecado andante y más al saber que era la _novia_ de su padre.

 _"Viejo suertudo"_ pensó con recelo, bajando las maletas de Mimi en el departamento.

─Puedes acomodarte en su departamento. Mi padre no tarda en volver, así que puedes esperarlo aquí ─Dice señalándole el sillón en la sala del hombre.

En su perfil como divorciado debía figurar lo de departamento de soltero y pues, desde hacía varios años, Yamato ya no compartía piso con su padre, cuando la independencia llegó a él. Saber que la _niña_ se establecería en el departamento de Hiroaki durante su tiempo en Odaiba en lo que duren sus vacaciones, le producía una muy mala espina.

Vio a Mimi obedecerle y sentarse en el sofá, quitándose los zapatos con tacones finos y estirar sus pequeños pies con la clara satisfacción en su rostro. La nívea piel de la castaña invitaba a ser observada, pero entonces, su mirada se encontró con la de la mujer y sintió que algo no estaba bien allí.

─Hiro-chan me habló de tus dotes en la cocina ─Dijo mientras cruzaba las piernas y se recostaba mejor en el sofá─. ¿Por qué no me preparas algo?

─No creo que mi mediocre conocimiento pueda satisfacer tu paladar. ─No lo dijo con doble sentido pero vio un brillo distinto en los orbes castaños de la mujer y eso lo hizo tragar pesado. ¿Por qué se sentía tan intimidado?

─Oh, vamos. Podrías sorprenderte ─Le guiñó el ojo y Yamato sólo pudo voltearse para caminar hacia la cocina. Cuando ella hablaba, el cerebro de Yamato sólo podía encender una alarma diciendo "PELIGRO".

Yamato abrió la heladera y buscó algo con lo que podía preparar, aunque en realidad no estaba procesando bien pues su única función en ese momento era gastar tiempo y dejar que la frescura de la heladera bajara el calor de su rostro.

Maldita mujer y sus brujerías extrañas.

Levantó la mirada por encima de la puerta del electrodoméstico y la vio sacándose selfies. Le tranquilizaba que su atención fuese puesta en otra cosa que no sea él. Cerró la heladera sin nada, diciéndose que haría el suficiente tiempo hasta que su padre llegara.

─Típico departamento de hombres ─La voz de Mimi lo hizo pegar un respingo y al volverse a mirarla, la vio acercándose hacia él─, no tienen mucho que ofrecer a una mujer, ¿o sí?

─Yo no vivo aquí, pero en términos generales, mi padre no es buen anfirión ─Respondió Yamato.

─Pues heredaste gran parte de eso, Yama-kun ─Aguijoneó divertida, consiguiendo molestarlo─. Hiro-chan me habló tanto de ti que ya no veía la hora de conocerte ─Dijo pasando de él y abrir de vuelta la heladera con total familiaridad─. Me dijo que tocabas en una banda y que cantas muy bien.

─Oh, te dijo eso ─Yamato comenzó a maldecir a su padre por hablar tanto con una extraña.

─Sí, además de que tocabas su viejo bajo ─Lo miró por encima del hombro─. Alguna vez deberíamos de cantar juntos, ¿no lo crees? ─Y antes de recibir su respuesta, se agachó para buscar por los compartimientos inferiores de la heladera, permitiéndole a Yamato una lectura idónea de sus encantos posteriores.

Yamato apartó la mirada enseguida y se peinó el cabello con nerviosismo. No era correcto estarle observando de esa manera, por más hermosa que sea y por más propicia que pueda ser su edad con respecto al suyo, ella era imposible. Malditamente imposible.

La puerta del departamento se abrió y Yamato sintió un alivio divino al ver a su padre cruzando el umbral. No se dio cuenta si exhaló un suspiro pero estaba claro que su cuerpo expresó su felicidad al relajarse.

─Lamento la tardanza ─Fue lo primero que dijo Hiroaki y su sonrisa pasó de su hijo a la castaña que cerraba la heladera para avanzar hacia él.

─¡Hiro-chan! ─La mujer saltó por su padre y besó sus labios con dulzura. La diferencia de estaturas en ambos era notoria pero ella se las apañaba para hacerlo descender a su altura jalando de su corbata.

Yamato parpadeó ante tal escena. ¡¿Desde cuándo su padre correspondía demostraciones de cariño frente alguien?! El rubio apartó la mirada, intentando ─inútilmente─ no sentirse incómodo con tal escena.

─Yamato, gracias por buscar a Mimi ─Dijo su padre cuando la mujer se separó de él. Yamato asintió sin mucha gracia.

─Como sea ─Respondió.

─Oh, Yama-kun está celoso ─Dice Mimi con diversión aumentando el sonrojo en Yamato─. Tranquilo, cariño, tu padre te ama y no te reemplazará.

─¡Yo no pensé eso! ─Se excusó, rojo de vergüenza. Ella echó a reír y Hiroaki sólo podía rascarse la nuca.

─¿Por qué mejor vemos qué cenar? ─Pregunta Hiroaki dejando su maletín en la sala y tomaba asiento, siendo seguido por Mimi quien tomó asiento junto a él.

─Le dije a Yama que preparara algo, después de todo es un excelente cocinero, ¿no? ─Miró a Yamato y sonrió. Por su parte, Yamato miró a su padre, aguardando por alguna acción a su favor, pero el cansancio estaba plasmado en el rostro del hombre.

─No estaría mal una cena en casa ─Opinó Hiroaki.

Yamato se encogió de hombros rendido. "Piensa en tu padre", se dijo internamente y ya se encontraba buscando qué preparar.

* * *

Un platillo sencillo de arroz con cerdo al curry y vino fue el menú para esa noche. Mimi comía gustosa halagando la calidad de comida que Yamato había preparado, comentando sobre su trabajo en su restaurante y de lo mucho que debían esforzarse.

Yamato mascaba con parsimonia sin apartar su atención de la pareja sentada frente a él, observando la manera en la que Hiroaki sonreía por lo que decía Mimi o la manera en la que ella jugaba con la mano de su padre. El rubio debía admitir que Hiroaki se notaba distinto cuando estaba con Mimi aunque, en lugar de aliviarle aquel detalle, sólo causaba más estragos.

Pues no estaba seguro de las intenciones de esa mujer para con su padre. Podía ser una de esas jóvenes que buscan novios mayores de quienes puedan colgarse y utilizarlos. Pensó en lo que su padre le había dicho sobre Mimi y su exitosa carrera como chef, sería algo absurdo suponer que ella lo buscaba por una conveniencia económica siendo que ella podría ganar tan bien como ambos.

Quizá sólo juega con él, siguió pensando. Podría ser de las mujeres que juegan con los hombres a cambio de experiencias distintas. Mimi tenía apariencia de llevar una vida muy _libre_. Podría apostar a que se trataba de eso. Curiosidad.

─Permiso ─Dijo Hiroaki al levantarse para dirigirse al baño, dejando a solas a los dos jóvenes.

Mimi siguió halagando su comida, comiendo con ganas de su plato mientras Yamato la escudriñaba con la mirada, intentando llegar al fin del misterio que representaba Mimi Tachikawa en esa casa.

─Dime qué buscas de mi padre ─Soltó entonces Yamato y Mimi no se molestó en dejar de comer para mirarlo.

─¿Qué busco? ─Preguntó.

─No te hagas la tonta, Mimi ─Comenzaba a perder la paciencia con ella─. ¿Por qué razón una chica tan joven se metería con alguien mayor a ella por veinte años?

Mimi sonrió ante su pregunta y eso lo hizo desconfianzar aún más. Ella acercó su mano a la de Yama y volcó un poco su cuerpo hacia él para susurrar.

─Es tan lindo que te preocupes por tu padre, pero Yama… Nadie pidió tu aprobación ─Le guiñó con coquetería, haciéndolo enojar aún más.

─¡Yo…! ─Yamato detuvo sus palabras antes de continuar tras oír la puerta del baño volver abrirse. No quería llamar la atención de su padre, pero la descarada sonrisa triunfal en Mimi se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

* * *

Maldita mujer, siguió pensando.

Ya transcurrieron varios días desde su último encuentro con Mimi y cada vez que la encontraba pensaba lo mismo. Se maldecía a sí mismo por haber sido el principal causante de que esa mujer se introdujera en la vida de ambos.

Escuchó el timbre de su departamento y se fijó en la hora. Era sábado de mañana y no recordaba que alguien deba visitarlo ese día. Dejó la limpieza de su dormitorio para encaminarse hacia la sala y ver a través de la mirilla el rostro de Mimi.

Parpadeó sorprendido y volvió a mirar para corroborar que sus ojos no mentían. Abrió la puerta y la sonrisa radiante de Mimi lo recibió.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─Fue lo primero que preguntó y recibió un mohín por parte de la castaña.

─¡Qué grosero! ─Respondió ella─. ¿No puedo visitar al hijo de mi novio? ─Movió sus pestañas teatralmente, causándole gracia.

─No, realmente no. ─E iba a cerrar la puerta pero ella lo detuvo.

─Hiro-chan tuvo que trabajar y estaba aburrida en su departamento. ─Fue la respuesta de Mimi─. Déjame pasar y te prepararé el almuerzo.

Yamato se preguntó si sería una buena idea dejarla pasar pero ella no aguardó a que su veredicto llegase pues se abrió paso como siempre. El andar de Mimi era el de una diva y sus perdones nunca salían de sus labios. Ella arrasaba sin esfuerzo alguno y comenzaba a comprender por qué su padre terminó tan colado por ella.

Mimi derretía todo lo que tocase.

El ruido de utensilios en su cocina al igual que el corte limpio de verduras y carne llenaron su casa. Yamato la observaba desde el desayunador moviéndose libremente en el pequeño escenario, viéndola maniobrando ágilmente sus manos en la cocina.

─…es por eso que terminé volviendo a Japón ─Explicó Mimi concentrada en mover la sartén con verduras cociéndose en ella─. Entonces, Yama… ─Él la miró con duda─, ¿por qué no me cantas algo mientras cocino?

─No quisiera desconcentrarte ─Fue su respuesta pero ella echó a reír y él no sabía cómo tomar aquello. De hecho, muchas de sus acciones quedaban sin respuesta por su parte.

─Te haces del rogar y comienzas a aburrirme ─Dijo Mimi y le hizo un ademán con el dedo para que se acercara a ella─. Ven y prueba. Necesito tu opinión.

─¿Siendo tú una chef profesional? ─Preguntó y ella sólo insistió más.

Yamato la obedeció a duras penas. Mimi le acercó una cuchara y él metió en su boca la cuchara, encontrándose con los ojos de Mimi. Una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió al sentir la mano de la mujer sobre su brazo y por la forma en la que ella lo miraba, sabía que lo hacía adrede.

─¿Te gusto? ─Preguntó ella sin apartarse, haciéndolo sentir incómodo y terriblemente atraído.

─¿L…La comida? ─Preguntó él y asintió, apartando su mirada a otro punto. La miró de soslayo y leyó una sonrisa en sus labios─. Está bastante buena.

─Me alegra saberlo ─Ella regresa a su labor frente a la sartén y él se aleja un poco, no pudiendo dejar de observarla por detrás─. Yama, ¿podrías acomodarme el cabello? ─Yamato la miró con duda y ella rodó los ojos─. Se me está aflojando la goma y como tengo las manos sucias, podrías ayudarme.

Yamato no se opuso y se encargó de quitarle la goma para después hacer un nudo con su cabello y volverlo a poner en alto. El aroma de Mimi se mezclaba con el de la comida y la vista de su cuello níveo se le antojó afrodisiaco. Quería besarlo y morderlo.

Quería tantas cosas con esa mujer, maldición.

─¿Por qué no pones los platos? ─Preguntó Mimi mirándolo por encima del hombro con unos ojos que no parecían ir acorde a lo que sus labios pronunciaron.

Yamato estaba sucumbiendo a Mimi y la mejor jugada en esos momentos era alejarse. Obedeció a Mimi y puso dos paltos con dos pares de cubiertos. Enseguida, ella sirvió la comida y tomaron asiento frente a frente mientras el vino los respaldaba. Mimi hablaba y Yamato estaba concentrado en sus labios y en sus ojos mientras comía de su plato y bebía de su copa. Ella era una mujer de otras costumbres y profesaba una vida totalmente distinta a la que él o su padre llevaban.

─Me resulta extraño que no estés preguntándome sobre mis intenciones con Hiro-chan ─Dijo ella antes de beberse un sorbo de su copa, sin apartar sus ojos de Yamato.

─Te estudio en silencio ─Respondió y dio otro bocado a su plato. Mimi levantó ambas cejas.

─¿De verdad? ─Se acercó un poco más a Yamato─. Dime lo que piensas entonces.

─Creo que eres un problema. ─No se extrañó en verla sonreír tras oírlo. Ella tomaba como una broma todo aquello y eso dejó de disgustarlo.

─Me sorprende que no te estés encargando del problema. ─La mirada en ambos era intensa y ninguno la apartaba. Estaba claro que había tensión entre ellos.

Y ambos lo disfrutaban.

─Trato de entender tu función aquí ─Respondió.

─Quizá sólo quiera conocerte más.

─Contigo no hay "quizá". ─Yamato se llevó el vino a los labios y se puso de pie, llevándose el plato con él hacia el lavadero─. Pero no creas que confío en ti.

Mimi lo vio marcharse y lo imitó, dejando su plato vacío sobre el suyo. Yamato se volteó a mirarla y encontró que su cercanía no era prudencial. Había una línea que se debía respetar pero ella lo estaba cruzando. Y él tampoco parecía molesto por ello.

─Entonces te recomiendo que no vuelvas a bajar la guardia, cariño ─Susurró, arrinconándole contra el lavabo y poniéndose de puntillas, sus labios rozaron casi los de él─, o me temo que de verdad seré un problema. ─Tras decirlo, la vio relamiéndose los labios y depositar finalmente un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Húmedo y caliente. Un beso de Mimi donde aún estaba permitido llamarlo _accidente_. Él quería tantas cosas con esa mujer y estaba a punto de cruzar esa línea que los catalogaba como imposibles hasta que el teléfono de Mimi comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo trasero de los shorts de Mimi.

Ella, sin apartar sus ojos de Yamato, contestó la llamada.

─Oh, Hiro-chan ─Saludó─. ¿Ya estás de regreso? ¡Qué alegría! ─Hizo una pausa para oírlo hablar─. Pues como te comenté, estoy con Yama-chan y almorzamos juntos. Es un encanto, de verdad ─Su sonrisa volvió a ser humedecida por su lengua y él necesitó tragar pesado─. De acuerdo, nos vemos enseguida, cariño.

Mimi colgó la llamada y volvió a guardarse el teléfono en sus bolsillos.

─Fue un placer pasar tiempo de caridad contigo, Yama pero temo que tengo una cita con tu padre en su cama ─Le guiñó un ojo y se encaminó a por su bolso─. Te dejo los platos. Ya luego retomaremos nuestros asuntos ─Y lanzándole un beso coqueto, se retiró de su morada.

Yamato pudo respirar entonces y se sostuvo de su lavabo. Esa mujer era el demonio en persona, no había otra explicación para todo su accionar. Su rostro estaba hirviendo y temió descubrir que su entrepierna, tenía una temperatura casi similar.

Maldita mujer, susurró entre dientes mientras sentía su cuerpo palpitar por atención. Una atención que creía ser capaz de recibir de Mimi si seguía jugando de esa manera.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

 _*La mujer del ferrari es la que, durante Adventure01 se detiene cuando Yamato le pide un aventón xD_

Un mimato frustrado pero Mimato al fin xD

Espero que les haya gustado :3

Un abrazo~


	2. Chapter 2

Éste fic fue escrito para Lore-chan :3

Características: Después de leer este magnifico fin "Maldita Mujer" no puedo más que venir a retar por la continuación del mismo. Las cosas deben terminarse, quiero un mimato dentro de ese candente Mimi/Hiroaki. Que Yamato ya no se controle y desate pasiones con la novia de su padre.

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Él fue perdiendo la batalla con su consciencia, diciéndose que había peores crimines que aquel.

* * *

 **.**

 **Entre engaños y verdades**

 **.**

Aspiró con mayor profundidad. Cerró los ojos y trató de serenar sus sentidos. Él no podía bajar la guardia, lo sabía, estaba probando su propio nivel de autocontrol. Yamato Ishida siempre se consideró ser una persona bastante racional y controlada, no vivía de excesos y sabía sobre sus límites. ¿Qué lo hacía dudar de sí mismo?

Aunque le costase admitirlo, la razón tenía nombre y apellido y una maldita costumbre de querer ponerlo en aprietos.

La música en el interior del departamento se oía desde afuera. Yamato seguía de pie frente a la puerta que lo separaba de su padre y _su novia_. Volvió a hacer una mueca de disgusto al pronunciar aquella palabra. Maldijo una vez más internamente, rindiéndose a la idea de que debía cruzar esa maldita puerta de una u otra manera.

─Maldi… ─Su maldición quedó a mitad de camino por oírse cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a la razón del por qué odiaba tanto verse de pie frente a aquel departamento.

─¡Yama-kun! ─Saludó Mimi Tachikawa, la _nueva novia_ de su padre. La mujer jaló de él para estrecharlo entre sus brazos a modo de saludo, algo que, por más veces que lo haya hecho ya, él no terminaba por acostumbrarse.

Odiaba que violen su espacio personal, pero la verdadera molestia se encontraba en que se trataba de la excesiva cercanía con ella y con su maldito aroma a verano. Cómo adoraba su esencia y la calidez de su cuerpo cuando se acercaba. Era hermosa, pero saberla imposible es que su cercanía se tornaba molesta.

Molestamente placentera.

─Te has demorado bastante ─Acusó ella cuando lo invitó a pasar.

─Tráfico ─Mentía. Una hora trascurrió sentado en su cama, intentando disuadirse para no ir a aquel encuentro concretado en el departamento de su padre y su novia─. ¿Dónde está mi padre?

─Fue a comprar algunas cosas que olvidé ─Respondió Mimi caminando hacia la cocina. Yamato la vio marchar, manteniéndose cercano al sofá de la sala. Intentaba mantener la distancia con esa mujer, quizá una buena distancia basada en kilómetros, por ejemplo.

Mimi le ofreció algo para beber, pero Yamato sólo se negó, tomando asiento en el sofá y fingir que el televisor apagado era lo suficientemente entretenido para dedicarle horas de apreciación mientras su padre llegaba.

Oyó a Mimi tarareando mientras terminaba de ultimar detalles con el platillo de aquel día. Su voz era dulce, era fresca. Ya la oyó cantar en varias oportunidades y solamente podía quedarse mirándola como idiota. Su voz era asombrosa y él quería hacer más que pasarse la vida mirándola de soslayo.

Amaba a su padre y sabía que lo que sentía por la novia de éste estaba mal. Lo único que restaba era segregarla a un plano menor al amistoso. Él intentaba mantenerla alejada, no cruzar palabra de más y no verse a solas con Mimi. De una manera muy estúpida, se sentía atemorizado por una castaña de 1.59cm. Era ridículo pero lo que en verdad lo mantenía alejado era lo que él sería capaz si se dejaba abandonarse en sus instintos.

─¿Yama? ─Yamato despertó de su debate moral interno al oír a Mimi llamándolo─. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

─… ─Dudó, no mentía. Ella se encontraba intentando alcanzar las alacenas de la cocina pero por su baja estatura, no lograba siquiera acercarse─. Claro.

Se enderezó en su sitio y fue hasta ella. El objeto de deseo era una lata de tomates que se encontraba en el último nivel de la alacena.

─Sé que eres un buen muchacho y no dejarás que me caiga de una silla o algo así, ¿no? ─Dijo Mimi, guiñándole el ojo con conquetería. Yamato se sonrojó pero prefirió dejar pasar aquel comentario. Se estiró lo suficiente y fue bajando las latas de sardina, arveja y maíz que tenían hasta dar con la que Mimi necesitaba─. Gracias ─Dijo con una sonrisa al tomar en mano la lata.

Yamato asintió y tuvo intenciones de regresar al sofá en donde se encontraba seguro, pero la voz de Mimi volvió a detenerlo.

─¿Me la abres? ─Pidió─. Estoy terminando de cortar las verduras. Puedes echarme una mano, ¿no?

─Como sea ─Dijo con un suspiro. Estaba permaneciendo mucho tiempo cerca suyo, necesitaba alejarse nuevamente. Tomó el abrelatas y fue abriendo de a poco el seguro de la misma, mientras Mimi cortaba las verduras cerca suyo.

─¿Tanto me temes? ─Yamato levantó la mirada de su sus manos hacia Mimi cuando la oyó pronunciando aquella pregunta. Ella sólo sonreía con su gracia característica sin dejar de cortar las verduras. Él se sonrojó y trató de regresar a su labor.

─No te temo ─Respondió.

─¿Entonces, por qué parece que deseas huir de aquí?

─…No me agradas… ─Respondió tras un momento de pensarse la respuesta. Sentía su rostro arder y oír a Mimi reír hacía peor la situación.

─Creo que te agrado _demasiado_. ¿Ese es el problema? ─Ella lo miró y él trató de concentrarse en sus manos abriendo la lata. Mimi se aproximó un poco más a Yamato, dejando la labor de las verduras. El rubio intentó controlar sus latidos pero parecía que su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento─. Si sigues haciendo eso, terminarás cortándote ─Sintió las manos de Mimi sobre las suyas, maniobrándolas para que dejara de ejercer presión excesiva sobre la lata y el aparato─. Suave, sin apuro… Eso.

La voz de Mimi se sentía cálida chocando contra su cuello mientras lo ayudaba en su labor por abrir la lata. A él dejó de interesarle abrir los tomates y a ella, mantener la compostura con él. Sus ojos no mentían, ambos destilaban deseo y la sonrisa traviesa en Mimi sólo le recordaba que aquel palpitar en su cuerpo era peligroso.

─No deberías de acercarte mucho ─Dijo Yamato sin apartar su mirada de la de la castaña. Ella amplió su sonrisa y se acercó otro paso más.

─Oblígame ─Susurró.

Escuchar pasos subiendo las escaleras para su piso fue lo que lo hicieron retroceder a él casi con urgencia. La puerta no tardó en abrirse y dejar ver la imagen de su padre cargando con bolsas del supermercado. Yamato apuró el paso para ayudarlo con éstas.

─Eso huele delicioso, cariño ─Comentó Hiroaki acercándose a Mimi. Ella besó los labios del hombre con dulzura y Yamato trató de no mirar, concentrándose en acomodar lo que su padre había traído─. Gracias por venir, Yamato.

─No es nada ─Respondió sin mirarlo.

─Hace tiempo que no nos acompañas para cenar ─Comentó su padre.

─Sí, bueno, no quiero ser un estorbo para la feliz pareja. ─Su mirada fue directa a Mimi y ella no disimuló su sonrisa ladina a la ignorancia de un Hiroaki que hablaba entretenido con su hijo.

No estaba bien, lo sabía. Odiaba a Mimi por hacerlo sentir esas cosas que lo partían por la mitad. Se había mantenido alejado todo cuanto podía para evitar cruzarse con ella. Su padre siempre lo invitaba para comer o visitarlos pero siempre inventaba excusas baratas para no hacerlo. Debía mantenerse a raya o terminaría cayendo por la sirena que su padre tenía por novia.

Esa ocasión era distinta, según le había explicado Hiroaki, pues la cena tenía un importante anuncio que quería dar a conocer a su hijo. Lo único que esperaba no oír por parte de su padre era la noticia de que se comprometía con la _mujer de sus pesadillas_.

Para su suerte, fue otro anuncio el dado aquella noche.

Entre tazones de cerdo y fideos de arroz, un buen sake y masas dulces como postre, su padre dio la noticia que Yamato no esperó oír.

─¿Se van? ─Volvió a preguntar con duda─. ¿A Nueva York?

─¡Así es! ─Respondió Mimi abrazando a su novio─. Le propuse a tu padre para que se tome unas vacaciones y vayamos a mi casa de verano. Le sentará excelente el relajarse y tomar sol.

─Yo no vivo estresado si eso es lo que tratas de decir ─Respondió Hiroaki comiendo de su tazón.

─Claro que sí, apenas tienes tiempo para mí ─Hizo un mohín que Hiroaki respondió con una sonrisa.

Yamato los observó un momento y trató de asimilar la idea de aquel viaje.

─Deberías de ir ─Hiroaki miró a su hijo mayor con sorpresa, al igual que Mimi─. Hace años que no tomas vacaciones, además.

Su padre pareció más tranquilo tras oírlo. La cena se desarrolló con un aire más tranquilo, quiso pensar Yamato, pues la pareja estaba ensimismada en su viaje, hablando de lo que deberían de llevar, los lugares a cuales debían ir y lo que querían comprar. Nunca había visto a su padre emocionado y eso sólo lo hizo sentir más culpable.

¿Su padre amaba realmente a Mimi? Responderse esa pregunta le dolía, principalmente porque ella parecía sólo querer jugar con él. Miraba a Mimi sentada al lado de Hiroaki y ésta lucía tan enamorada como su padre. ¿Eran mentiras?

Prefería sólo ignorarla.

* * *

Su padre se despidió de él para subir a su habitación, diciendo que se sentía agotado y que lo mejor era que descansase ya. Yamato ayudó a Mimi a levantar los platos sucios para llevarlos al lavabo de la cocina. Ambos se mantenían en silencio, principalmente Yamato que sólo respondía con monosílabos o asentimientos.

Su único deseo era marcharse de una buena vez.

─¿No estás feliz por nosotros, Yama-kun? ─Preguntó Mimi antes de que Yamato se dirigiera a la sala para tomar su abrigo y marcharse.

─Odio tu cinismo, Mimi ─Respondió sin mirarla. Se colocó su abrigo y amagó con marcharse─. Buenas noches.

─Amo a tu padre. ─Las palabras de Mimi detuvieron sus pasos pero no se giró a mirarla. No quería ver su rostro mientras lo decía. Sin embargo, sintió las manos de Mimi sobre su espalda y quiso odiarla, pero su tacto lo envolvió en calidez─. Pero me gustas.

Su voz. Su calidez. Todo en ella lo volvía loco. Oírla diciendo esas palabras, por más que fuesen mentira, lo hacían sentir tan a su merced. Se volteó a mirarla, su condenada sonrisa lo hizo fruncir el entrecejo. Estaba cansado de toda aquella situación, de lo confundido que se sentía y de lo asustado también.

─Ojalá nunca le haya creado esa maldita cuenta en esa maldita página ─Susurró Yamato y Mimi no borró su sonrisa. Ella se acercó y él dejó que sus manos tomaran su rostro para acercarlo a ella.

Por primera vez, se dejó de temores, de prejuicios, de remordimientos y dejó que esa mujer tomara propiedad de sus labios y se adueñara, por minutos, de su alma. Se rindió ante la tentación y prefirió morderla, disfrutarla por ese instante de fragilidad para luego soltarla y nunca más volver a acercarse.

Mientras la besaba, mientras saboreaba la exquisitez de sus labios, de su piel, de sus susurros cargados de erotismo, se hizo una promesa. Él nunca volvería a dañar a su padre. Nunca volvería a caer en los embrujos de esa mujer.

Sabor a peligro, a remordimiento y a lujuria eran sus besos. Ella lamía, mordía y gemía contra él. El sillón pasó a ser su remanso de fantasía mientras los besos aumentaban y sus cuerpos sólo podían seguir rogando por más. Y cuando las manos querían desprenderse de sus ropas, él se separó.

La miró con el rostro sonrojado, el cabello revuelto, la falda subida y su ropa interior húmeda. La vio con ojos de deseo, la vio como quería verla en su cama y se alejó, cerró la puerta que tanto trabajo le había costado abrir al llegar al departamento mientras su juramente seguía latente en su memoria.

Él lo cumpliría.

* * *

Hiroaki Ishida y Mimi Tachikawa viajaron a tierra americana. Yamato los fue a despedir al aeropuerto y desde entonces, su comunicación con su padre fue dado mediante videollamadas intentando que la diferencia horaria no sea tan difícil.

Trascurrieron tres semanas y media para que Yamato volviese al mismo aeropuerto a la espera de su padre y Mimi; sin embargo, sólo vio al primero llegando con sus equipajes. Su sorpresa no se hizo esperar pero la única explicación que su padre le dio ante la ausencia de la joven mujer.

─¿Tomamos algo?

No se negó a aquella invitación. Su padre no era de los que se abría a otros y dejaba salir lo que, su interior, afligía. Era algo que también lo adoptó conforme más crecía, después de todo, el hombre que caminaba delante de él con hombros caídos y espalda cansada fue quien le enseñó casi todo lo que sabía.

No necesitó mencionar nada, sólo se dedicó a pedir comida en línea, sake y películas aburridas hasta que su padre termine dormido en el sofá. Quizá en otro momento le hable sobre el cómo terminó lo suyo con Mimi.

* * *

Pasaron unos días de que su padre regresó de tierra americana que el teléfono del departamento sonó con insistencia. Era domingo y Yamato solía pasar el día con su padre, no había mucho por hablar, solían sencillamente ver películas, preparar la cena o escuchar sus viejos vinilos.

El cómo su padre reaccionó ante aquel sonido le supo extraño pero fue el que le pidiese a él que atendiese, lo que le provocó más curiosidad. Su padre lucía _ansioso_ y aún no sabía por qué. Prefirió no hacerse más preguntas. Tomó el teléfono a la espera de que algo sucediese.

─¿Yamato? ─El día que su padre regresó a Japón solo, creyó que no volvería a escuchar su voz. Un remolino de sensaciones se aglomeraron en su pecho manteniendo un mutismo propio de un minuto.

─Mimi… Qué sorpresa ─Y no mentía. Su mirada fue a su padre quien bajó la mirada con algo de pesar. No comprendía por qué Mimi sonaba tan consternada y Hiroaki, tan culpable.

─¿Puedo hablar con tu padre? ─Preguntó y ni siquiera se lo preguntó a Hiroaki, sencillamente le tendió el tubo, dándole una palmada de aliento sobre el hombro.

Se retiró a la cocina para continuar cocinando, permitiendo que su padre hablara con mayor privacidad lo que tenga que hablar con su _ex_. Las preguntas asaltaron a Yamato, volviendo a recordar la voz de Mimi y el semblante de su padre. Habían cosas que no cuadraban de la historia que él se imaginaba, porque su padre aún no le había dicho nada sobre su rompimiento.

No esperaba que lo hiciera, si era sincero consigo mismo. Era Hiroaki, después de todo. Pocas cosas él permite dar a conocer sobre sí mismo; quizá sea por eso que lo suyo con su madre no funcionó.

Tantos años de aquel día y aún seguía pensando en las posibles razones que llevaron a sus padres divorciarse. _No seas estúpido_ , se dijo.

Miró por encima del hombro a la figura de su padre hablando por teléfono, de pie, recargando todo su peso en una de sus piernas, intentando sopesar la ansiedad. Lo había visto con aquella pose muchas veces, era su manera de sentirse relajado, poco nervioso, de hacer pasar lo que sea que lo atormentaba.

La llamada duró casi una hora. Yamato había puesto la mesa y se dirigió al baño a lavarse las manos. Trató de enfocar el tiempo de espera en otras cosas que no implicase interrumpir a su padre con esa llamada. Pensó en Mimi, la imaginó hablando por teléfono y se preguntó si quizá ella sopesaba su peso en una de sus piernas o le gustaba más hablar sentada.

 _No seas estúpido_ , volvió a repetirse mientras caminaba de regreso a la cocina. Su padre se encontraba sentado comiendo con la parsimonia que le caracterizaba. Levantó la mirada a su hijo.

─Apresúrate que se enfría ─Dijo y Yamato obedeció a su padre.

Comió unos bocados pero no dejaba de pensar en el asunto de la llamada. Su padre ya no lucía aquel semblante culposo o el porte cansado de cuando regresó a Japón. No quería obligarlo a que le contase lo sucedido, pero sus especulaciones no dejaban de estallarle la cabeza.

─¿No dirás nada? ─Yamato miró a su padre cuando habló─. Algo como "te lo dije", quizá.

─Es tu vida ─Respondió y vio a Hiroaki sonreír─. ¿Estás mejor?

─Lo estaré ─Respondió. Dio un bocado más para después beber de su vaso─. Creí que Mimi me odiaría. No esperaba su llamada.

─¿Odiarte?

Su padre asintió y se concentró en seguir comiendo. Yamato tenía su mirada puesta sobre su acompañante pero éste parecía querer hacerlo sufrir un poco más.

─¿Te conté que Mimi perdió a su padre hace unos años? ─Yamato recordaba haber oído algo pero nunca prestó demasiada atención a los detalles. Asintió sencillamente y su padre sacó un suspiro de su interior─. En el tiempo que fui a su casa de verano, Satoe frecuentaba la casa en caso que necesitásemos algo. Nos ayudaba con la comida y me mostró el vecindario unas veces…

─… ─A cada palabra que su padre iba diciendo, el rostro de Yamato se tornaba más y más sorpresivo hasta que los cabos comenzaron a unirse y las especulaciones terminaron─. ¿Lo dices enserio? ¿La madre de Mimi? ─Tras pensarlo un momento todo cobró sentido y Yamato tuvo que dejar sus palillos a un costado para asimilar los hechos─. ¡Te metiste con su madre!

─¡No me hables así!

─¡¿Quién demonios eres?! ─Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, incrédulo─. Primero sales con una chica de mi edad… Y ahora, terminas ligándote a su madre.

─Vamos, continúa… ─Hiroaki se llevó otro bocado a la boca casi con gusto─. De paso, cuéntame qué tan feliz estás con todo esto.

─¿Feliz? ─Miró a su padre sin comprender.

─No intentes mentirme, Yamato. Yo también estuve enamorado y sé cómo mirabas a Mimi. ─Hiroaki sonrió con gracia al deleitarse con el rostro enrojecido de su hijo. Enseguida Yamato apartó la mirada de regreso a su plato.

Quería preguntar desde hace cuánto sabía que estaba colado por Mimi pero prefirió zanjar el asunto y dejarlo así como estaba. Continuaron comiendo en silencio. El color normal regresó al rostro de Yamato y las mejillas sonrojadas por el sake, en Hiroaki.

─¿Cómo lo tomó Mimi? ─Preguntó su hijo con cierta preocupación en su voz. Hiroaki se encogió de hombros.

─Fue… Bastante chocante para ella. Era cuestión de tiempo. ─Volvió a dar otro bocado y concentrándose en comer tranquilo, Yamato lo observaba detenidamente─. Me llamó para aclarar lo sucedido. No lo tomó muy bien al principio pero me dijo que tampoco ella fue del todo sincera conmigo.

Yamato tragó pesado. No quiso mirar a su padre. A pesar de haber transcurrido tanto tiempo de la última vez que vio a Mimi, él aún recordaba el sabor de sus labios, el aroma de su piel y el sonido de su voz hecha gemidos. Él aún la recordaba por las noches y varias veces, su cuerpo deseaba tenerla.

Pensar que su padre descubriera esos sentimientos guardados hacia su _ex_ le causaba ansiedad pero él no lucía molesto o resentido. Tras escuchar la historia entre él y Satoe Tachikawa, sabía que no tenía por qué estarlo.

Miró a su padre comiendo. Lucía más relajado de lo que recordaba y eso lo hizo sonreír ligeramente.

* * *

Cambió el canal unas dos veces más. No había nada entretenido ese día. Estaba aburrido y sólo quería ver una maldita película. Escuchó unos pasos a la lejanía y su palpitar se aceleró. Conocía esos pasos, los reconocería en cualquier parte que estuviese o a la distancia que sea. Sintió el tacto cálido de dos manos jugando con su cabello y él dejó escapar aire de su boca. Odiaba que hiciera eso, no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

─¿Seguirás ahí todo el día? ─La oyó susurrar contra su oído. Él no pudo disimular su sonrisa. Tomó sus manos y las bajó por su rostro.

─¿Tienes una idea mejor? ─Preguntó, sintiendo cómo las manos de Mimi bajaban por su cuello y se metían bajo su playera. La escuchó reír y él sólo podía pensar en lo hermoso que sonaba.

Mimi rodeó el sofá en el que estaba, se sentó a horcajadas de las caderas del hombre y las caricias siguieron bajando por su pecho. Él temía tocarla, aún sentía que estaba haciendo algo malo con desearla de esa manera. Ella sonreía y acercaba sus labios a su oído, susurraba todo lo que quería que él le hiciese y él sólo podía cerrar los ojos, rogando por un poco de piedad. Sentía los dientes de Mimi aprisionando su lóbulo, invitándolo a que dejara de pensar.

─¿Te limitarás a sólo quedarte ahí? ─Preguntó, susurrando contra sus labios. Yamato abrió los ojos de a poco y la imagen de Mimi en ropa interior le sabía casi celestial─. ¿O quieres que yo rompa el hielo? ─Mimi, tras decirlo, fue moviendo sus caderas en forma circular, invitando a su virilidad a despertarse. Lo estaba consiguiendo, aunque no necesitaba mover un dedo para despertar todo en él.

Él tomó prisionera sus caderas con sus manos, deteniéndola. La mirada de Mimi encontró la suya y él la tumbó en el sofá, quedando encima de ella. Se recogió entre las piernas de la castaña y sus manos fueron acariciando sus muslos, su abdomen, sus senos, todo cuanto pudiese concebir mientras ella arqueaba su espalda. Yamato sembró besos en su níveo cuello y sus caricias recogieron suspiro en ella.

Mimi se abrazó a él y unió sus labios a los del rubio. Un beso cargado de pasión, de deseo, de lujuria. De todo lo que habían reprimido cuando se conocieron por estar bajo la sombra de su padre. Él no quería lastimarlo, pero de igual manera, se había imaginado estar en esa situación con Mimi mientras ésta le sonreía a Hiroaki.

Las cosas cambiaron para ambos. Hiroaki recibía sonrisas y besos de otra mujer que, por ironía de la vida, era la madre de la que él tenía bajo su cuerpo.

Yamato mordía con mayor fuerza a cada rasguño sentido en su espalda, brazos por parte de Mimi. La agitación en ambos se hacía más y más descontrolada. El nombre de ambos se repetía entre gemidos mientras el sudor empapaba todo su cuerpo. Cuántas veces había deseado oírla de esa manera, de perder el norte en ese vaivén de placer.

Y allí estaban, haciéndose el amor con las ansias de meses reprimidos. Se estrujaban, se mordían, se besaban, se amaban. El tiempo perdía sentido cuando estaban juntos y eso era todo lo que interesaba.

─¿Quién diría, no? ─Comentó Mimi encima de él, respirando con dificultad. El pecho de Yamato en el que ella se recostaba, subía y bajaba─. Si las cosas no hubiesen cambiado, sería tu madrastra en éste momento.

─No digas esas cosas ─Cortó Yamato pero ella echó a reír. Besó sus labios con dulzura.

─Dime, Yama-kun… ─Él la miró y acomodó un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre la frente─. ¿Qué se siente follarte a tu hermanastra?

Yamato parpadeó un par de veces tras oírla. No se había puesto a pensar en aquel detalle desde que Hiroaki y Satoe oficializaron su relación y tanto él como Mimi comenzaron a verse a hurtadillas.

Mimi ensanchó su sonrisa y volvió a besarlo con mayor dulzura y profundidad. Él fue perdiendo la batalla con su consciencia, diciéndose que había peores crimines que aquel.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Y así, la segunda parte de ésta parodia! Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, principalmente a ti, Lore :3

¡Nos estamos leyendo!~


End file.
